deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island Wiki:Ram
| image = File:DeadIsland25.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = The Ram on top of an overturned truck | title = | speed = Fast | weapon = None | aggression = High | danger = Moderate - High | location = First encountered at the Church | health = }} The Ram is a special zombie found in Dead Island. It is first encountered in the city of Moresby in Act II. Overview Rams are an extremely tough, strong, ferocious and persistent member of the undead. These undead were either already mad before the outbreak or were restrained during it. Now they single-mindedly pursue any survivors in sight and try to take them down with a single ramming attack. Frontal attacks are known to be ineffective against these terrifying undead specimens. They charge the player like a ram (his charge-route is slightly more follow-the-target as it moves not just in a straight line). They also kick and headbutt the player when in close quarters causing the player to lose health, get knocked back and lose stamina. The Ram is first encountered at Saint Christopher's Church attempting to break down the barred doors along with several Walkers. This Ram has different behavior than other Rams; it will not chase the target outside of the church's yard, and it stops in the middle of a charge if that charge seems to lead it outside the church's yard. Appearance The Ram is a hulking zombie who wears a straitjacket which permanently binds his arms to his chest making it impossible for him to use them in combat. He also wears a prison-issue restraint mask (which bears a resemblance to Hannibal Lecter's mask from the movie "The Silence of the Lambs") which prevents him from biting and infecting others. The Ram is significantly larger than most zombies including Thugs, and it is unclear how he was completely restrained in the straitjacket, pants, and mask. Even though he's restrained, the Ram still uses his massive size to his advantage. He will charge at the players head on, crushing any who stand in his way - including other zombies. If the Hero is close by, he will also deliver a devastating kick. Tips * There is a small opening on the back of the Ram's straightjacket. Attacking the exposed area with any melee or range weapon takes down its health drastically compared to facing it head-on. Shooting the exposed area from a distance (such as a rooftop) is a safe and quick way to get rid of a Ram. * Be aware of the area around you as to not get caught up on small items on the ground or draw the attention of other unseen zombie(s) while dodging and positioning. * Rams can also be a beneficial ally with a bit of strategy. If any zombies are closing in on your position while a Ram is in the vicinity you can angle yourself so that the zombies are between you and the Ram. The Ram will see you and charge running down any zombies in his path. This can be extremely effective if one said zombie is a Suicider that the Ram runs down while charging at you. * If you're facing a Ram outside near some elevation such as a car or ambulance then he will forget you're there when you jump onto said object. Sometimes the Ram will be right beside you while you're on the vehicle and not be aware that you're killing him slowly. However when in a hood or certain elevations the Ram will walk slowly towards you and eventually kick you instead of charging, knocking you off the elevation and making you vulnerable to a charge; if this happens, it is advised that you run as soon as you stand up. * Lure the Ram into a burning area and stand on a structure just out of reach, then move in and out of the area the Ram is able to reach you to keep him inside the flames until it dies. For example, when you face the Ram in the Supermarket run towards the carts and jump behind them, and in some cases it'll just walk around and catch itself on fire granting you an easy kill. * Throwing an explosive knife at the exposed back of the Ram while on a car is another way to kill them. Also, if you are quick you can make the Ram charge into a wall behind you and then you can attack its weak spot. * Elemental weapons are extremely effective against the Ram because it can do damage through his armor. It is advisable to keep more than enough ingredients for the elemental mods and always carry an elemental weapon as later in the game, you will often face the Ram. Electrical Modifications paralyze the Ram and deal damage over time as do Poison Modifications. Fire Modifications only deal damage over time and do not stun the Ram. * Molotovs can be effective on Rams provided they are thrown behind the targeted Ram; upon impact with the surface, the spreading flames of the Molotov will set the Ram ablaze from behind, exploiting its characteristic weakness. It is advised to use a Deo-Bomb or a Grenade when attacking a Ram from a distance. * Try shooting explosive containers around or near the Ram for additional damage or the kill. * The Ram has a habit of attacking whomever attacked it last, so if you are in the vicinity of Punks (in Moresby), or other hostile survivors, they will start shooting the Ram as they see it as a bigger threat than you. Lure them together and they should attack one another. * Throwing Meat Bait against a Ram causes zombies around that area to attack the Ram, adding additional damage to the target, along with distracting it. * Vehicles are highly effective against Rams; they are not only nearly impervious to the Ram's attacks, but also exploit Dead Island's physics as a weapon; a charging Ram striking a charging vehicle head on can result in spectacular Ram flight and damage. * If there is fairly clear area when you encounter a Ram then an easy kill is attainable by waiting for its charge and then charging at it at the same time, dodging at the last second. When it stops to roar and struggle sprint behind it and slash (preferably with a shock-modded weapon, but not essential) to score enough hits to easily kill it. Notes *There is an achievement/trophy for killing a Ram with Sam B's tackle skill entitled "Oh, no you don't!". This is achieved with relative ease by chipping away at the ram's hit points with a weapon that produces moderate damage. So long as the killing blow is delivered via Sam's tackle move. *It is possible to avoid the Ram at the City Hall when it is overrun by zombies; all you have to do is take another route to the balcony or alternatively, use a ranged attack on the suicider that generally spawns in the courtyard near the ram. the resulting explosion should at the very least take a good deal of hit points away or simply kill it outright. *There is a glitch where a Ram will keep coming back to the original spawn location where you encountered it if you open a door and head just outside of it leading to the Ram. The Ram will move towards you, but if you close the door, it will go back to the spawn location, allowing you to get clear shots at the Ram's back while it walks away. This can be exploited for easy money. Gallery Ramzombie.jpg|The Ram 1982466-275px ram.jpg|Charging ram charge.jpg|Ram charging at the player The Ram.jpg|A Ram charging Xian Mei Dead-Island-14.jpg|Another Ram charging E3-Dead-Island-008.png|A Ram charging Sam and Logan 2012-01-19_00008.jpg|Side view 9-14-2011_21.jpg|Purna throwing a Molotov at one DeadIslandGame 2011-09-16 22-38-12-00.jpg|The weak spot on its back Category:Special Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Enemies